binweevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bin Weevils (Franchise)
Bin Weevils is a 3D free online virtual game for kids, cartoon series and a increasingly popular mertchandise line, founded in 1998 as a cartoon by Nicolodeon and has since gone on to win 3 BAFTAs and create a monthly magazine. History Bin Weevils first appeared as a cartoon series on Nickelodeon in 1998 http://binweevils.wikia.com/wiki/Bin_Weevils_Timeline. Following the success of the cartoons, an online virtual world was made on the Nickelodeon site called 'Bin Weevils'. In 2007, Bin Weevils launched their own separate site from Nickelodeon. Although still owned by Nick, the new website featured separate pages for parents, blogs, etc. In April 2010, it was announced that Bin Weevils would be going through a massive re-vamp. This occurred a few weeks later, and Bin Weevils re-did their whole site, the whole game, and was no longer owned by Nickelodeon, but became owned by its own company, Bin Weevils, Ltd. Features Bin Weevils is set around the theme of the real animals, 'Weevils'. The game is set in a bin, with numerous places being design specifically for this theme 'eg: Inks Orange Peel'. Also, some areas (such as Riggs Palladium), are drawn as binnable items (lolly sticks, train tickets, milk cartons, and the like). Users have their own nest, which they can customize by buying items from 'The Shopping Mall' and placing them in their nest accordingly. The user's nest can have up to 8 rooms, a private cinema, a garden, and a plaza. Most of these features can only be obtained by paying for a membership (referred to as 'Bin Tycoon') but heavy amounts of Dosh entitles you to some of them. Dosh can be obtained by becoming a Tycoon or paying the company. All users have a garden in their nest, in which they can plant and harvest plants from 'The Garden Shop'. Harvesting a plant earns the user in-game Money and points ('Mulch (ocasionally Dosh) and XP') which they can use to buy more items or contribute the points towards levelling up towards the next level. There are 65 levels in total, but more are often added. Another currency, Dosh, was added, and it replaced Bin Tycoon limits and high Mulch prices in many places, although it also requires payment. An exachnge has been proposed, yet it has not been implemented as of current. A rough exchange rate is that of 150 Mulch units to 1 Dosh unit. Merchandise Bin Weevils entered into a license agreement with the toy company Character Group to create a line merchandise based off the game. In February 2012, Bin Weevils launched a magazine to celebrate their 2011 BAFTA Award.Bin Weevils kids' social network launches magazine - Media News - Digital Spy In June 2012, Bin Weevils launched a trading card game.Panini to launch BinWeevils Trading Card Collection | Toys 'n' Playthings In some month in 2012, Bin Weevils started Dosh coins for Bin Tycoons to trade. In October 2012, Bin Weevils launched new toys including figurines and a Nest playset. They also launched plushes and backpack clips.BLE 2012: New Bin Weevils Toy Collection arrives | Toy Industry | News by ToyNews They also released clothes.BinWeevils clothing and bag ranges to launch this Autumn | Toy World Magazine Bin Weevils also has a range of books. They announced in December 2012 that they teamed up with music label Sony to create a music album called Bin Tunes. In December 2012 until January 2013, a competition was held for four children to write a brilliant song for the album. In February 2013, the winners came to London at the studios to hear and perform their song. The album was released in July 2013 with 12 children songs included onto the album. It was considered one of the most popular merchandises. A new series of the trading card series, Good vs WeEVIL, was released in late June 2013 as an add-on to the old game. Membership Players are able to subscribe to extra features on the site by becoming a member, called Bin Tycoon, and paying a membership fee.[http://www.binweevils.com/membership/weevils/welcome Bin Weevils welcome page]Dosh is also available by payment, and it has replaced limits on Bin Tycoonmanship in shops. yet you still need membership or a code to earn said currency. Reception Bin Weevils has won three consecutive BAFTA Awards for Best Children's Website, winning their first in November 2011 and winning again in both 2012 and 2013. References Category:Online games